


Lion's Heart

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a difficult decision to make: stay or go? Betrayal or salvation? Written for the prompt "Grimmauld Place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HD LDWS on LJ. JK Rowling owns the world and characters, I just like to play with them.

Snape had told Draco how to find the home that hid between two others on Grimmauld Place. And as he stood there on the curb in the darkness, he watched as number twelve emerged. Breath caught in his chest, and hands turned to fists by his sides. Snape hadn’t lied. It was true and here was evidence before his eyes.

He could go home now, tell the Dark Lord everything he knew. He could bring _him_ here, and this war would be done.  If the Dark lord were to be believed, his family would be _safe_.

But Draco knew better than to believe what the Dark Lord said.

No. He couldn’t think that, couldn’t even conceive of the idea that he did not wholly belong to _him_. The Mark throbbed on his arm, aching in reminder of his required allegiance.

He shouldn’t be here. Yet Draco still moved with achingly slow steps down the walk. The warmth of the late summer evening did nothing to strip the chill from his bones, and he wrapped his arms around himself, staring at the house. He imagined he saw lights flickering inside.

Potter was in there somewhere.

 _Potter_. 

Salvation.

Betrayal could go two ways. Draco could betray Potter to the Dark Lord. Or he could betray the Dark Lord to Potter, and finish this in a way which might save his sanity and soul.

Draco raised his left hand, knuckles curled, ready to rap upon the wood. His heart raced, terrified at the betrayal he meant to do.

The Mark burned. His hand twisted, and he bit back a cry, cradling his arm close.

It was too risky. He had to leave.

Draco would never have a lion’s heart, no matter how much he craved exactly that.


End file.
